This invention relates generally to a controller switch assembly and an associated circuitry therefor and more particularly to a hydraulically actuated controller and control circuit which are particularly adaptable for use in connection with controlling the environment temperature in an oven both in the cooking range of temperatures and the self-clean range of temperatures.
In providing a controller switch assembly for use in connection with controlling the environmental temperature of an oven, both in the cooking and self-clean temperature ranges, it has been found that certain features are desirable in order to perform the cooking and self-cleaning operations while also providing a relative degree of safety for the user of the system. Further, the use of ovens in the elevated temperature ranges, as for example, 950.degree. to 1100.degree. F., creates additional problems in providing an oven temperature senser which is capable of responding to a large range of temperatures while maintaining a reasonable degree of accuracy throughout the range. Also, the improvement of the contact action in the elevated temperature range has been found to be desirable to maintain the desired head delivery to the oven.
As to providing a certain degree of safety in utilizing an oven in the self-clean temperature range, an assembly and attendant circuitry is provided to insure that the door is both closed and locked before self-clean temperature ranges are achieved and also to insure that the door may not be unlocked while the oven cavity is in the self-clean temperature range.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide an improved controller switch assembly.
Is is another object of the present invention to provide an improved controller switch assembly which may be utilized in both the cooking and self-clean temperature ranges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved controller assembly having a hydraulically actuated high temperature switch arrangement.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved controller assembly having an improved high temperature switch which may be utilized to control an external system or device in response to the sensing of a preselected temperature.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a switch assembly having an improved overclosure heater system for improving the contact action of the switch.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved circuit arrangement for controlling the operation of the described overclosure system in response to the selection of a preselected mode of operation of the assembly.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved system for selectively controlling electrical energy supplied to various load elements connected to the controller assembly.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved circuit to insure that the oven door is both closed and locked before preselected temperature ranges are achieved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved infinite switch having an improved arrangement of camming surfaces to control the voltages being supplied to various load elements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved switch arrangement for controlling the above-described overclosure heater element.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved detent arrangement on the above-described controller assembly for eliminating the inadvertent selection of certain modes of operation of the system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a controller system which is reliable in operation, inexpensive to manufacture and versatile in use.